My Savior: A Lucy and Aquarius OneShot (Friendship)
by TheWritingStar
Summary: Lucy thought she would be a goner, until the gate opened...


This is during the disband of Fairy Tail, hope you enjoy!

* * *

This was it. The moment Lucy Heartfilia believed she would die.

She was all alone, every one of her spirits had been taken out and her body could barley move. She couldn't tell if her tears were water or blood and the feeling in her limbs was forgotten.

Her aching body was bonded by a chain that felt like it couldn't be broken. Her vision was so weak she believed she was already dead.

The villain that captured her laughed as it's minions threw the rocks that were scattered in the murky water at the dying girl.

How could she be so dumb. Even though she had become stronger, she just couldn't win, not against them at least. Fairy Tail was gone and now she would be too. The light pink mark would be a fossil soon. No one could help her now and her spirits would soon be contract less.

Each stone jabbed into her body, more blood spilling out with each throw. She was jolted back and fell so she was facing the sky. Only the darkness and faint stars kept her company and she would die in a disgusting river that would soon rid her body.

Her eyes fluttered close and the cheers came from the villain when her keys were ripped from her cold hands.

There was only light noise but before she could reach for her precious keys a blinding glow shattered her eyes.

Screams were heard and she began to cry knowing that one of her spirits came to save her, probably Loke. But then she heard it.

The familiar chime of a gate opening. Not just any gate.

Her gate.

The gate she didn't believe would ever open again.

"What the-" the villain was trampled by a violent rush of water and the minions scattered as the sea took them.

 _It couldn't be. How?_

The chains released her and her body fell limp once more but Lucy pushed her self up to watch.

Crippled over in pain and gagging, she covered her mouth in disbelief

"A-Aquarius?" Her voice was muffled and almost gone.

She watched as the beautiful spirit destroyed the enemy, a violent rage storming inside.

She had never seen her so angry before and her heart broke.

The unconscious bodies decorated the shore and before Lucy could blink, she was engulfed in a hug.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry" It started to rain but when she looked up, the water was coming from the spirits eyes. Tears.

Aquarius held the girls fragile body. The memory of her sacrifice had never left and each day it became harder and harder, watching her fellow spirits run to help the mage.

She remembered as all the other spirits returned beaten and bloodied to the celestial world, and she knew that if she didn't leave Lucy would die. With all her power she forced her gate open and it was physically painful but she didn't care, she couldn't let her die.

Forcing her gate open, Aquarius cried at the scene, seeing her mage chained and almost out of life, fury coursed through her and she raised her water vase, preparing to end those who hurt the sweet child.

Now Lucy's face was stained with blood and pain but she smiled as her vision blurred and she looked up at the familiar figure. like a dream she didn't believe Aquarius was actually there.

"T-Thank you." Lucy cried.

"Spare me the tears please, I'm just glad that you're not dead" But Aquarius was sobbing. The thought of losing not only Lucy's mother but her daughter was too much pain to comprehend.

"How are you here?" The tears died down and now confusion graced her face.

Aquarius huffed "I forced my gate open."

Lucy's eye widened and she noticed the red scar on the water-bearer.

"You got hurt because of me didn't you? I'm sorry, you didn't have to come." Lucy looked at the ground and noticed just how bad her condition was. Even though she almost died, her spirits were more valuable to her.

It was no secret that Lucy cared about the celestial beings, but Aquarius couldn't understand how selfless Lucy could be in this moment. A simple gash in the side was no match to her almost broken body.

"Do not apologize. I came here with my free will." Angry tears steamed her face. "I couldn't let you die and you know that. So stop, I'm here now."

The blonde girl nodded and she knew what would happen next. Just as quickly as she came, she had to leave. Lucy didn't know if her heart could handle it.

"Will I be able to see you again, but I don't if it hurts you. I already caused you too much pain."

"I don't know." Aquarius sighed, she couldn't keep herself in the human realm any longer, Loke needed to teach her how to enter safely. "But maybe you could come to the celestial world next time." She winked and hugged the girl again, tighter and longer than before.

The Water-Bearer recalled what the other told her, that after her key broke, Fairy Tail ended and their beloved mage was all alone. She looked down at the crying girl and saw her as a child. She was alone then and she had found a family, but now, the lonely nights returned. It pained her to have to return so soon, she wanted to keep her company but this new magic wasn't strong enough.

With a heavy heart, Aquarius was ready to leave but before she could Lucy stopped her.

"Aquarius." A small smile was on her face but her eyes held so much pain. "Thank you for being my savior."

A smile grew on her face as the golden glimmer engulfed her and sent her back to her world. Both woman continued to cry not knowing when they would meet next.


End file.
